Don't Listen
by Rinaty
Summary: Itachi found out that Sakura has not been truthful with him, omitting things that are best said. He has decided to take things in his own hands for the best or for the worst. One-Shot; AU.


Gray. It was the color of the shadows on the wall and the streets outside the window. The shade of black the heavens and the strands of hair over my eyes were. Numb fingers drummed against the windowpane to the tempo of my thoughts. I was waiting for her with the nearly endless patience I was known for amongst the town. My reflection stared out at me as expressionless as a china doll but the purpling bags under my eyes spoke enough for the common observer. Sleep had alluded me for the past few nights but it had failed to disrupt my thought process. She had no idea that I was at home where we had spent the last year and a half living together.

Despite the thundering storm the sidewalks were brimming with people hurrying from one place to the next. Black umbrellas provided shelter for all but the most unprepared. I smiled a little at how creative some of them got, using anything from newspapers to a cardboard drink tray to shield themselves. After I talked to her I would become one of them with the rain being my biggest worry. The idea of little brother's nagging about the wet carpet pulled a quiet chuckle from me. Even when he was not trying he was always able to brighten my mood.

The sound of the door slamming closed alerted me to her arrival. Plastic bags protested as she probably man handled them to fit on the small counter space. Rising to my feet silently, I picked up the soft tone she was humming merrily under her breath as she set to work unpacking. The fridge rattled when she opened it and I paused in the doorway, arms crossed loosely. Her pink backpack that I had bought her too many years ago was laying beside the front door, dark from where the rain had touched it. My eyes were hesitant the leave the familiar object as I brought my gaze to my fiancé. If she didn't cry, I knew I would be able to leave without any trouble. I never could handle her tears.

"Itachi, what are you doing home so early?" Surprise lit her face as she stopped, a bottle of champagne in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other. As I kept my silence her tentative smile slipped from her lips. The bottle clinked ever so faintly as she set the items down, moving across the room towards me. "Are you alright," Sakura's words were soft as she reached for me. The tips of her fingers brushed my cheek before I grasped her wrist, disengaging the contact and ignoring the burn her touch left. Green eyes were wide in shock as they flickered from my face to our hands.

"Sakura," I paused as I locked down on my emotions, "Its over." For a moment nothing happened as she blinked those beautiful eyes up at me, not comprehending my words. Her lips parted to speak but her voice failed as she examined my gaze, looking for a hint of deception. I resisted the urge to flinch as I felt her pulse accelerate under my fingers and understanding flashed in her eyes before anger took over. Sakura tore her wrist from me and stepped forward.

"What do you mean its over? What brought this shit about?! We've been together for five years Itachi," volume rising with each sentence, the woman jabbed my chest harshly. "Five years and you think you can just walk away?" Auburn locks swayed from side to side as she continued to rant but she had lost my attention. The change in hair color was part of a series of recent 'improvements' she had been performing as of late. Furry bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I wondered if she threw away everything I loved about her because of him. "Do you hear me? You are not leaving."

Refocusing on her flushed face, a wave of relief and sorrow crashed over me as I noticed the lack of tears. She had already moved on and now it was my turn. The storm pounded on the windows with renewed vigor as I pushed away from the doorway. My hands busied themselves with fixing my coat while I stepped around the woman I had treasured for so long. Our story had really been too good for it to last and I had been a fool for believing it could. From our first near-miss kiss to our decision to move in together; it had all been like something from a fairy tail. But it had ended without my notice. My movement came to a jerking stop to the sound of her bitter laughter. "You were right, you always are late."

Fire barreled through my veins at the memory. I knew she was just trying to hurt me but my eyelids still shut to suppress my reaction. The night my parents had died I had been held back at work. Not wanting to miss their flight, they had called a taxi. On the way around the mountain another car has struck theirs'. Both cars rolled over the guardrail before plunging into the river below. My father had died instantly but my mother drowned as the cab filled with water. Sakura had been at my side when I heard about it from my little brother, holding me as my world came crashing down. "I know."

My steps were heavier as I crossed the living room, retrieving my key from my pocket. As my hand hovered over the counter and I wondered if I was making the right choice. No one just threw away fiver years without trying to salvage some of it. Yet, walking out appeared to be my only decision because I knew I had done no wrong. There was nothing for me to improve. She had been the one to seek out another for comfort over my accident. I had laid in that retched hospital bed while she had slept in his arms. The sound of my key falling onto the counter silenced my thoughts.

"Goodbye Miss Haruno," she never came after me as the door clicked shut or as I took the stairs two at a time. Sakura never called my name as the rain cut at my face and she never sought me out after that day. He had been right when he told me about their relationship, honey colored eyes hard in their business like way. Our story was already over when news of my suicide attempt had reached her ears. Out of everyone I wanted to let me go, Sakura had been the only one to do so.

She had listened.


End file.
